


Bucky Fights a Door

by Mahz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M, One of those Avengers Tower fic, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahz/pseuds/Mahz
Summary: Bucky fights a door





	Bucky Fights a Door

-James Buchanan Barnes, for the last fucking time.  
\- Unrecognized I.D, please decline your identity correctly.

Bucky closed his eyes and took a great breathe.  
-Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes.  
-Unrecognized I.D, please decline your identity correctly

Thor slurped from his frappe, as he came in with Banner under his arm.  
-Try your nickname, it usually works.  
Banner smiled and answered F.R.I.D.A.Y.  
-Please decline your identity.  
-The Strongest Avengers.  
-Accepted.  
-I’m Thor Odinson, ruler of Asgard.  
-Unrecognized I.D, please decline your identity correctly

The blonde turned to Bucky.  
-See that doesn’t work. Pointbreak.  
-Accepted.

Bucky tried to follow the couple but the door closed in his face, nearly pulling his hair.  
-Please, decline your identity.  
This time, Bucky screamed.

In the living room, Tony was laughing, Steve smirking next to him.  
-That’s not fun, we’re meanies.  
-He deserves it. Let him be.  
-Steven Grant Rogers, you’re evil baby.  
-Thor and Bruce, that would give him a clue.  
-Okay one clue. F.R.I.D.A.Y, you are to tell him only if he asks.  
-As you wish, Mr.Stark.

-But I am James Buchanan Barnes.  
\- Wrong. False data.  
\- I AM GOING TO THROW FISTS STARK! LET ME FUCKING IN!  
-Please, be polite.

Bucky tied his hair up and tried using his metal arm to tear the door apart. Nothing moved.  
-MY HUSBAND IS INSIDE LET ME FUCKING I- . . .  
-Please, decline your identity.  
The man stopped at once, as if hit by a cold shower.  
-James Buchanan Wilson.  
-Accepted.

Tony and Steve were laughing so loud Natasha stopped her reading.

Sam was comforting Bucky, breathing in his perfume.  
-And they blocked me at the door.  
-Damn, baby, you’re too cute for this world. I wanna hug you forever and never let you go.  
-. . . .  
-So cute, so hot, so . . .mmmhh  
-Tony gave you the footage ?  
-. . . .I love you so much.  
-Fuck you.  
-So precious.


End file.
